My Annoying Angel
by Sony89
Summary: Meet Uzumaki Naruto, a teenager who just wants to live a normal life, and Hyuuga Hinata, his guardian angel, who refuses to leave his side. OneShot NaruHina including some hints of SasuSaku and ShikaIno


**My Annoying Angel**

NaruHina Oneshot

Meet Uzumaki Naruto, a teenager who just wants to live a normal life, and Hyuuga Hinata, his guardian angel, who refuses to leave his side.

Recommended Songs :

Rob Thomas – Little Wonders

Keane – A bad dream

Mayday Parade – Black Cat

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

There she was. The same spot everyday. Her long and shiny black hair cascaded down her shoulders, almost touching her snow-white skirt and hiding her also white top.

Hinata wore white sandals and, what a surprise, her pearly white eyes watched him trough the window.

It seemed like everything except her long hair was white – her shoes, her outfit her eyes… and of course her wings.

'How long do I know her now?', he asked himself. Of course he knew the date. It was the date of his parent's deaths. The day she saved him from getting hit by a car, but not his parents.

He once again looked out of the window, and she saw him. Hinata lifted her hand and waved while smiling at him.

'God, she's so annoying..', Naruto thought and once again drew his head towards the blackboard, where Asuma-sensei was trying to teach math.

But.. he wasn't there at the blackboard, but right in front of Naruto.

'Oh damn..', he thought, while Asuma smiled at him.

"Why, how nice of you to decide on paying attention Uzumaki…", he growled and handed him a chalk. "Would you be so kind to solve the equation on the blackboard?"

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

„I'll tell you one last time, stop following me!", Naruto growled and took his backpack. It was finally lunch break and he was on his way to the school grounds to sit under a tree with his friends and eat.

Hinata jumped down from her tree and landed, soft as ever thanks to her snow-white wings, beside him.

"You say that everyday Naruto-kun, and you know I won't leave you. It's my job to protect you!", she said and walked beside him while tying her long black hair into a ponytail.

Naruto sighed and massaged his temples. How could he ever explain to her that he didn't need protection?!

Just as he wanted to talk to her again, she gasped and jumped at him, throwing him to the floor. Seconds later, a loud crash was heard and just centimetres away from his feet was a destroyed flowerpot with a cactus.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Are you okay down there?"

Naruto growled and looked up to the sky, where a girl with long red hair watched him with concern. Obviously, the pot fell from the windowsill.

"I'm okay…", he called. To bad he couldn't stand up, because Hinata lying on top of him, sighing. "That was a close one…", she said and tried to get up.

Now, we have a little phenomenon. Although Naruto always tells his angel to disappear, he doesn't mean it. He actually likes her, and only figured that out a few weeks ago. She isn't aware of this fact, and also doesn't know what this close proximity does to Naruto.

"Y-Yeah yeah I know.. W-Would you be so kind and get OFF me already?", he yelled and tried to hide his blush.

Hinata sat up and blinked. "Naruto-kun, you're all read in the face. Did you hit your head when I pushed you down?", she asked concerned and laid her hand onto his forehead.

The blonde only blushed more and jumped to his feet. "I'm okay!", he said.

And this brought him some strange looks from all the other people around, because obviously, he was the only one who could see Hinata.

'Great…', he thought and sighed, while waiting for his guardian to stand up. 'Just great… Why me!'

The odd pair was walking towards a big and mighty cherry blossom tree, quarrelling.

"I told you, Naruto-kun, you have to pay attention. A demon cast a spell on you when you were born, and that's why you're always in danger."

"And I told YOU Hinata..", he hissed, "That I can take care of myself! I'm not an idiot you know?"

The young angel smiled and shrugged. "Whatever you say, Naruto-kun.."

Naruto growled. "Why you…"

"Dobe…"

"Huh?"

Without noticing, Uzumaki Naruto had reached the cherryblossom tree, where his friends were already waiting for him.

"You're doing it again..", said Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto of course knew what he meant. They all thought that he was talking to himself, because they were not able to see Hinata.

"Are you okay Naruto?", asked now Sakura while walking up to him. "You uniform is all dirty!", she scowled and rubbed the dirt off of his back.

Hinata jumped into the air and took her usual place in the tree to watch over him.

"Ah..well..", he began and sat down besides Kiba and his little dog, Akamaru. "You know there was this flowerpot, trying to kill me so I had to jump right out of the way.."

Shikamaru Nara didn't even look up from his book about Shogi. The only thing he said was. "Clumsy Idiot…So troublesome.."

Ino smacked him and then gave her attention to Naruto. "Are you hurt?", she asked, but only received a smile. "Don't worry, I'm fine… You know I'm always lucky..", he said, leaned against the tree and looked up.

Hinata smiled right back. "Yeah, thanks to me. By the way, don't you have to hand in your English essay the next lesson?"

Narutos smile suddenly faded. "DAMN! Sakura-chan, I need your essay!"

Sakura sighed and hit his head. "Forget it, you baka…"

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

He had run off to the library, Hinata trailing his steps. He had managed to write his essay just when the bell to the next lesson rung, but now he sat in class with a growling stomach.

Two hours later, school was finally over and Naruto was walking home, as ever, Hinata beside him.

"Naruto! Don't you want to come to the mall with Sasuke and me?", asked Sakura, still a little bit concerned. He had always been a bit weird since his parent's deaths, but in the last few weeks he had talked to himself more and more often.

Naruto smiled and almost wanted to say yes, but Hinata stopped him. "Don't forget that Kakashi-san wanted to see you right after school..", she said and walked on.

The young man sighed an shook his head. "Sorry Sakura-chan, Kakashi needs me.."

'And I wouldn't want to disturb the two of you anyway..', he thought while watching Sasuke holding his girlfriends hand and walking with her to his car.

The way to his foster-father wasn't long. Kakashi had been a very close friend to Narutos father, and it was a pleasure to him, to care for Naruto. But that wasn't the only thing why he cared for the young man.

Hinata and Naruto entered the little apartment after a while, and Kakashi was already home, sitting on the couch, reading his perverted novels.

"I'm home…", he said, bored and annoyed while throwing his bag into his room.

Kakashi looked up and winked. "Hello Naruto, Hinata-san.."

Hinata smiled and set next to Kakashi. "Good afternoon, Kakashi-san.."

'It's so strange…', thought Naruto while going to the kitchen to fatch a bottle of water. 'I really thought I was crazy, because nobody was able to see her.'

**Flashback**

It had already been 6 months since Naruto lived with Kakashi, and they hadn't talked that much with each other. The young man thought it was weird, living with a friend of his now dead father.

This weird angel-like-girl followed him wherever he was going, and god, it was so annoying.

Kakashi had already caught him twice while he was quarrelling with the girl. And one evening brought a special surprise for Naruto.

"Naruto-kun…", he said while eating dinner with his newfound 'son'. "You've been living here for 6 and a half months now, is that correct?"

The blonde only nodded and kept on slurping his Ramen.

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Well, don't you think you should introduce me to the charming lady next to you?", he asked, nonchalantly while taking a sip from his bowl.

Naruto was so shocked, he coughed up and nearly spit out his ramen again. "Y-You can see HER?"

Hinata, also very surprised, blinked. "Kakashi-san, you can see me?"

Kakashi only smiled and shook the young angels hand. "Yes, I can see you. But I wasn't sure if Naruto could see you, so I waited until I caught him, talking to you…"

**Flashback End**

From this day on, Naruto had a person to talk to about Hinata. He always told him how annoying she was… and how beautiful.

Hinata sighed and made her way to the kitchen, to cook dinner. Surprisingly, an angel DID know how to cook human food.

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

It was late at night, and Hinata woke up because she had a bad feeling about Naruto. As his guardian angel, she knew how he felt, and right now, he was really sad.

She sad up on the couch where she was sleeping and looked over to him.

Naruto sat on the edge of his bed, tears running down his face. "I'm sorry.. I didn't want to wake you..", he mumbled, trying to wipe away his tears.

Hinata knew after a little bit of thinking, why he was crying. The clock said it was 2 AM in the morning. Today was the day he had lost his mother and father, a few years ago.

Without a word, she stood up and hugged him. "It's okay Naruto-kun..", she said and rubbed his back.

Naruto, without knowing what he did, just hugged her back and sobbed into her shoulders.

He know realised that, although he had lost his parents, he had gained a companion for his life, who he loved now more than anything, because she was caring for him, never leaving his side.

"Hinata…", he sighed after a while, still holding her tight. "P-promise me never to leave me, kay?", he asked, sounding like a little child.

Hinata, blushing madly, because now she was aware of his tight grasp, only nodded. She knew it wasn't normal to fall in love with the human you're supposed to protect, but she couldn't help it. She had fallen in love with him, the minute she had saved him from the accident.

"I promise, Naruto-kun. You know, it's my job after all. You'll never going to get rid of me.."

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Well that was it. I hope you liked it, I had fun writing this. I know it's not that good! Sorry once again for my English. I'm from Austria, so.. not that good ;)

Review please ;)


End file.
